Kitty-Kat
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Pointless Camille one-shot ***SMUT*** with a hint of a story - if you squint really hard! Request fic from a guy friend in my real life after he read "Dominatrix - a Logan story". His exact words: put me in Logan's place. So I did. Hope you enjoy and review. Love, Emy


**Author's notes: **

**What do you do when a real life guy friend asks you to write him into one of your smuts? You do it, of course! :)) **

**I mean, how could I not? **

**Thus - Adi - this is for YOU! Hope you like it. *evil chuckle* BTW Sorry for ruining "Merlin" for you, but Merthur is my very favorite "ship" from that show so, yeah.**

**PS: You're SO LUCKY I was nice and wrote you in a smut (boy x girl) and not a slash (boy x boy)*muahaha***

**As for the rest of you, my sweet readers - I hope you enjoy the little Camille smut and leave me with a review.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Adrian! Get down here right now!" Camille bellowed at the very top of her lungs. Adrian's blonde head popped up from the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Cammy..."

"Don't you _hi Cammy _me, get down here – NOW!"

"What happened?" Adrian asked perking his glasses a little higher on his nose as he gingerly stepped down the first step. Camille might have been small, not even reaching his shoulder, but she was fierce and really scary when scorned.

"You just had to open your big mouth and tell Jo about Kendall's surprise birthday party!" Camille yelled her face red, her eyes pure fire.

"But..."

"Kendall now knows and all of the work I've put into this..."

"Jo wouldn't have..."

"HE FUCKING OVERHEARD YOU! Don't you fucking know not to say stuff like that at the studio?"

"But, Cammy..."

Camille actually growled. Adrian gulped. "Don't." She whispered and Adrian wished with all of his might that Camille would still be screaming instead of the apparent calm she was exhibiting that moment.

"... I needed her advice and..."

"Just. Do. Not." Camille replied angrily before walking away and leaving a very stunned Adrian behind her. "I need a new venue and the deposit back on the club..." She muttered to herself walking up the stairs looking gloomy.

Adrian watched her petite form. He sighed, head falling in between his shoulders.

"We could use the massage parlor..." Adrian called after her, his hand flailing at his side for emphasis – not that Camille could have seen it. Still, Camille stopped in her tracks, halfway up the stairs. She turned slowly her eyes bright with ideas.

"It could work..." She whispered. "I'll need the tables out, of course..."

"Foldable..." Adrian smirked earning him a slap on the back of his head. "Ouchies..."

"I can get the drinks in from the club..." Camille trailed off walking away again, to the living room this time. She headed right for the phone and ignored Adrian for the rest of the evening. Which worked out fine in Adrian's mind, happy that he'd adverted meeting the scorned side of Camille.

Three days later Kendall's birthday party had gone off without a hitch and Camille was beaming at the end of it all. Adrian loved her smile. It could bright up every room and Adrian's heart with it.

"You did good, baby." He told her as they entered their shared home.

"I know." Camille beamed smugly. "It was an amazing party."

Adrian shook his head lovingly and pecked her lips lightly.

Camille giggled into the kiss and literally ran up the stairs leaving Adrian a little stunned. He grinned and ran after her only to find the bedroom door locked. Adrian gaped a little finding himself knocking on his own bedroom door.

"Baby?" Adrian rapped his knuckles on the hard wood door when Camille didn't reply the first time.

"Go grab a shower." Camille yelled from inside the bedroom.

Adrian stood there for a second before realizing Camille was being serious. He sighed and went to the small bathroom at the end of the hallway. The bathroom he used when Camille put him in the proverbial "dog house". As he trekked the short way there he wondered what he'd done wrong to be put out of his bedroom for the night. But, then again, Camille was well known for her mood swings so Adrian wasn't THAT surprised.

He showered slowly, a pout on his face. He'd spent all night watching Camille run around in a skin tight little sequined black number that had his imagination running wild and now he wasn't allowed to touch her. Still.

Adrian groaned as his body began responding to the simple thoughts. He saw no other option than to touch himself and he did wishing all the time that the hand holding him, touching him would have been Camille's and not his own. It took him no longer than a few minutes to find his release, but he still felt empty, unsatisfied from lacking the spiritual release to accompany the physical one.

He quickly cleaned up and almost ran out of the shower feeling half embarrassed at relieving himself when his girlfriend was just in the next room. He toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist thinking he'll just sleep in the guest room tonight.

As he passed the bedroom door, however, he found the door slightly opened, diffuse lighting coming from inside the room. Curiosity got the better of him.

Adrian pushed the door open just a little bit further and remained stunned at the sight in front of him.

Camille was sitting on all fours right on the middle of the bed wearing a latex cat-woman outfit, ears, tail and clawed gloves included.

Adrian gulped feeling his body react already.

Camille purred and Adrian swallowed down a hard lump. As she moved on the bed Adrian noticed the way Camille's breasts were pushed together by the latex and felt his insides churn with envy, wishing his hands would be the ones doing that, not a piece of material. A small growl escaped his chest before he could control it. Camille heard him and smirked.

She moved again, crawling off of the bed and Adrian's jaw literally dropped watching her arch her back almost painfully as she moved hands first off the high bed. The second Camille's butt was at the highest point of her descent Adrian noticed a hint of pale white flesh on the back of her thighs.

"Cam..." He growled as Camille was now on the floor, crawling to him like a black mountain lion.

Camille meowed. She actually meowed. And the sound went right down to Adrian's groin, his towel moving to give his reaction away. Camille purred loudly, her eyes clearly glued to his revealing towel as she came into arm's reach.

Adrian bit on his own lip, his hand darting out to pet Camille's curly hair. Camille leaned into his hand, purring again. Adrian leaned down to kiss her, but Camille pulled away. She crawled behind Adrian meowing lightly. The movement allowed Adrian a full view of her exposed behind. As in fully exposed. As in Adrian wanted to drop to his knees and just make her come right there just by his tongue and nothing else. His body shivered at the mental image.

"Cammy..." He tried again as he watched Camille crawl circles around him. He felt like pray. Like Camille was actually stalking him – her pray. And then his cat made a move. She clawed at his towel, her claws catching the material, pulling it off and making his dick bob a little. Adrian's eyes rolled back in his head, his senses feeling overwhelmed.

Half a second later Adrian was forced to open his eyes again as Camille shoved him lightly in his lower leg. He followed her quiet instruction and moved forward to the bed, the movement only serving to arouse him further. When he reached the bed Camille pushed his forward by his ass, her caws biting down into his skin, making him hiss in pain and arousal. He allowed himself to fall on the bed, on all fours. A gasp left his lips when he felt Camille use a single sharp claw to run down from his perineum to the lowest point of his balls. Fear gripped at his heart knowing how vulnerable he was at the moment, with Camille's sharp claws running down his softest skin.

When Camille pulled her claw back from his skin, Adrian finally realized just how hard fear had made him. He moaned without control when Camille gently bit down on one of his ass cheeks. She pushed him down on to his belly with a tiny claw in the middle of his back and muzzled into his side, purring lightly. Adrian moved to his side and up the bed, settling onto the pillows. Camille crawled up on his body giving a little light lick at the tip of his manhood on her way out. Adrian's eyes rolled back in his head again, head falling back onto the pillows.

When he opened his eyes anew Camille was looking down at him. Suddenly she kissed him deeply and Adrian responded eagerly, his hands finding their way to her ass, looking for the tiny bit of exposed skin. Camille moaned into his mouth moving his hands above his head, without even breaking their kiss. Adrian lost himself in her taste only coming to his senses when he heard a small _click _go off. He tried to move his arms back down when Camille let go of them but found himself restrained so Adrian broke their kiss in favor of looking up to see a pair of black fluffy handcuffs adorning his wrists tying him to the bed post.

"Cammy?" He asked unsure of what was to follow, but Camille only meowed and kissed him senseless once more. Adrian understood that Camille wanted his submission so he relaxed into her touches. The feeling didn't last long as Camille decided she liked it better when he was tense – she reached down and ran a sharp claw over the very tip of his dick slipping it gently into his slit.

Adrian hissed eyes wide open, watching her and controlling himself from bucking up for fear of hurting himself. Camille bit her own lip, running her claw on his sensitive skin again. Adrian moaned. Who would have thought he'd find himself aroused to pain from feeling so vulnerable, so at her mercy.

"Cammy, please..." Adrian let out when Camille teased him again. He needed more. Either pain or pleasure, Adrian didn't care. He just needed more. He couldn't hold himself back from bucking up into Camille's claw should she do it again.

Camille purred and took pity on him gripping him tightly from base to tip running a soft latex covered finger on his oversensitive slit. Adrian moaned pulling violently at his cuffs. He needed to touch Camille back. He groaned in frustration when he saw he couldn't get free. Camille smirked seeing him struggle. She muzzled his neck as her hand kept moving on him, kept teasing him. When her teeth found his earlobe, Adrian felt he'd explode, but Camille gripped his base tighter than a vice and held him back from release.

"Not yet, daddy." She purred in Adrian's ear sending a shiver down his spine making him buck up into her hand without a single ounce of self control. Camille grinned giving Adrian's ear one final lick before moving her lips down his body. Adrian mewled when her teeth found his left nipple.

"God, Camille..." Adrian let out on a hot breath feeling Camille gently claw at the back of his balls as she harshly bit his flesh lower and lower. "Fuck!" He groaned and Camille bit harshly at his lower belly.

"Mine." Camille grinned seeing a mark already forming on his skin.

Adrian bit his own lip and moved his hips up causing his erection to brush against Camille's chin. She looked up at him innocently – the look in complete contrast with her outfit and attitude. Adrian moved again. As he did Camille stuck her tongue out. The gentle, soft, wet lick he got from the simple action got Adrian to buck up again faster. This time Camille was ready for his movement and she wrapped her lips around him, teeth clenching down under his head – not enough to hurt, but enough to be felt.

And oh boy did Adrian feel it! He felt as if she'd bite him in half. He moaned knowing the liquid fear coursing through his veins had no basis but his instincts. His hips moved on their own accord pulling out of Camille's mouth, causing her still clenched teeth to scrape his soft, exposed head.

"Mmmm..." Camille moaned, head darting back down to engulf Adrian completely from tip to base, not even bothering to worry about gagging.

"_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_!" Adrian chanted against the feeling. His chants increased in speed as Camille began moving her head up and down his length with a rather fast rhythm while clawing at his balls and perineum. "Fuck, oh God! Fuck! Fuuuuck!" were the only words Adrian still remembered how to say. His balls felt tighter than tight against his fever hot body, his orgasm building up faster and faster.

When he was right at the edge of falling over Camille pulled off of him and Adrian mewled loudly at the loss. Camille smirked shamelessly.

"You're so hungry, daddy." She purred, crawling up over him again to share another heated kiss. Adrian tasted himself in her kiss, but, right now, that only served to make him want release even more. He got lost in Camille's kiss, willing his body to calm down a little, knowing she wouldn't allow him to come before she'd had her fill of fun. He felt her shift her weight slightly, but didn't register the movement until the second he felt himself roughly shoved into Camille's tight, velvety heat.

Camille gasped and meowed into Adrian's mouth.

"Cammy, please, I beg you – let me touch you." He begged.

"No." Camille sharply denied him the second before she lifted herself almost completely off of him and slamming her small body right back down. Adrian forgot his thoughts in favor of chanting a few more _fuckfuckfuck_s.

Soon Camille found her rhythm – hard and fast and deep and oh, so tight – so tight that Adrian was close to losing his mind.

"Come for me, daddy. Fill me up." Camille leaned forward on his chest and whispered filthily into Adrian's ear. And Adrian did. He came. Hard. With a growl of Camille's name and shivers to the core of his very being. Filling her up. Giving himself yet owning her. Nothing could have been better. Nothing had ever been better.

Camille arched her back deliciously on top of him, receiving everything he had to give. She kept moving on his softening dick until Adrian came down from his high. When she saw his breathing even out a little she stood up and cuddled into his side.

Adrian felt exhausted. So exhausted he could do nothing but allow sleep to claim him.

In the morning Adrian woke up holding onto Camille's latex clad body. She'd taken off his cuffs during the night. Adrian was grateful for it, as his arms still felt a little sore, even after a nice night's rest. He cuddled Camille closer to him, images of the previous night flooding his mind.

Adrian smiled against Camille's neck, feeling his morning wood twitch at the memory of Camille controlling him the way she had done. But then his smile faded. The memories, as beautiful as they were, they were imperfect as one important ingredient was missing from them. So Adrian decided to correct the mistake.

He moved gently from Camille, pulling her ever so slightly so she'd be sleeping on her back. Instinctively Camille got more comfortable, her legs spreading just enough for Adrian to get a knee in between them.

"Good girl." Adrian whispered moving off the bed, only to climb back on at Camille's feet. He kneeled in between Camille's legs and pushed them further apart just a tiny bit at a time, so he wouldn't disturb his beautiful sleeping girlfriend. When he was satisfied Adrian leaned forward and leaned on his elbows.

He took in the view of Camille's core fully exposed to him for a moment. He loved the view so much. It did things to him. Things that no one else had ever done. He licked his lips and sucked at his left thumb. When the digit was wet enough he watched with hungry eyes as it disappeared inside of Camille. When she stirred Adrian froze. Thankfully Camille didn't wake up so Adrian pulled his finger out and up over her clit. A small sigh left her plump lips and Adrian smirked.

He knew what Camille liked almost as well as he knew what he liked so he did both – he put his tongue out and into her. As far as it would go. Camille's taste exploded on his tongue so Adrian let out an uncontrollable moan before starting to work his tongue expertly inside of her while circling his thumb over her clit.

Camille moaned above him and air became irrelevant. Adrian gave her everything he had, twirling his tongue into her, fucking her with his tongue. Fast. As fast as he could. His hand never leaving her skin while his other gripped tightly onto the base of his erection.

It took no time at all for Camille to come screaming his name. She came down from her high panting like a madwoman.

"What was that?" She asked between pants.

"Nothing." Adrian replied crawling up on her, shoving himself into her as their lips met in the most heated of kisses. The latex felt weird in between them, but Adrian didn't complain as it helped him slide into her faster than usual.

Soon Camille was coming again making him feel like in a tight vice and taking him with her over the precipice of euphoria.

Adrian slumped down onto Camille's small frame, too tired to be able to hold his own weight. Instead of complaining that he was too heavy Camille wrapped her arms and legs around his body and pulled him even closer, if that was even possible.

A few moments later, when he'd found enough strength, Adrian lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at his girl. Camille smiled lazily.

"Good morning, kitten." Adrian winked. Camille giggled. Her entire body shook, the vibrations only serving to entice round two of the morning.


End file.
